


Tendon.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambulances, Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Car Accidents, Gen, Graphic descriptions of injury, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Overstimulation, familial analogical - Freeform, logan is a single parent, prequel to Cartilage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Two hours before Roman adopted a fourteen year old at impromptu, a car accident happened and Virgil lost everything.This is then.(Prequel to Cartilage.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Tendon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m stuck in the fucking airport. If you’re in Phoenix Arizona, hi:)  
> I literally watched two of my favorite cosplayers meet up and I was too much of a coward to go talk to them :(  
> Anyway, hi s.k.cosplay and oneletteredwonder, I saw you two meet up... (I think at least lmao) and I’m still stuck here until six pm.  
> I’ve been here for almost a day  
> Kill me.  
> Enjoy!  
> -ky

“I know Dad, you get sappy at the most random times.”Virgil bit at his lip slightly as Dad continued to drive, their conversation over.

Virgil doesn’t get Dad sometimes.Most of the time, Dad is quiet and shows that he cares through pancakes and books about The Flying Dutchman and pirates, and he always knows when it’s a bad day.Other times, he’s like this and the sudden show of emotion is confusing, leaving Virgil feeling like he’s been tossed upside down and shaken a bit.

He twisted the Rubix cube and frowned, flipping it over.

Pattern was backwards.The fourteen year old stuck out his tongue in annoyance and clicked his teeth before rotating the thing and starting over.

Driving was nerve wracking, and even though Dad had said that everything was fine, Virgil wasn’t quite sure that he was right.

But Dad was almost always right.Even when he was wrong, he was funny and the mistakes never had repercussions.Virgil looked up at the dark and empty highway, the only car on their side being them and a grey car that looked pretty far away.There were lots of other cars going the other way, but there was a big concrete divider and so Virgil quietly watched as the grey car got off at the next exit and it was just him and Dad.

Virgil looked back down.He was almost done with this cube and just a few more twists would fix it and he could have Quil mix it up at school tomorrow.

Quil was funny.She liked talking about cute girls in their grade but she hated it when Virgil told her that she should go talk to said people.He didn’t get it.If you liked something, you should just go talk to them or try to get it.Quil said that normal people didn’t have that kind of bravery, which Virgil thought was dumb.

There was a kind of cute guy in his grade though.Thomas.But he seemed skittish and when Virgil walked up to him, he turned red and ran off before anything happened or was said.Quil said later it was because Virgil had been a bit too bold, which was probably true.

Virgil finished the cube.He looked up at Dad, who was busy, paying attention to the road and so Virgil slipped the thing away, deciding to show him when they got home.

After all, they were only on exit from home.

Unfortunately, 99% of all car wrecks happen within ten miles of home.

...

Logan saw the semi’s tires slip, saw the way the vehicle lost control and rolled, headlights flashing as it barreled towards them.

He had just enough time to throw an arm across his son’s chest, pushing him back in the seat before impact and they were crushed and their car was pushed off the road, flipping as it hit a sign.

If it weren’t for his arm, Virgil would have snapped his neck from the airbag.

Instead Logan took the brunt, car rolling, glass shattering and cutting them both, Virgil passing out as the airbags shot out and crushed his ribs in, puncturing a lung.The car slid to a stop and deliriously, Logan had the realization that they were both hanging upside down, the car a mess.He coughed, feeling something snap deep inside.

Oh, that probably wasn’t a good sign. Logan reached for his phone, remembered that the car had flipped and that wherever the phone was, it was no longer near and so he unbuckled himself, falling and breaking his wrist.

He wrestled his door open, climbing out into the snow and limped heavily to the other side of the car, where Virgil hang, still unconscious and with blood smeared across his face.

“Little one, come on, wake up.”Logan coaxed as he got Virgil out, most likely breaking more of his bones in the process, but it was better than being stuck the wrong way.

Logan sat them down.Virgil was wheezing, clearly unable to breathe and Logan knew that there wasn’t much he could do until someone drove by and noticed the tipped semi and their car.

He coughed, blood bubbling at his lips. Most likely severe internal bleeding by the pain in his abdomen, if that was anything to go by.

Logan held his son close and prayed that someone would come.

...

Virgil choked, something was wrong, something was wrong, he could barely breathe and it was cold, too many people were touching him.

He screamed and thrashed, rolling into cold snow as bright lights entered his vision and his world shifted sideways.

“Please, buddy, we’re here to help you!”

Virgil choked again.

“Can’t breathe!” He yelled out and the hands were bad, warm, warm, too much again, there were too many sensations attacking his brain and he held back a scream  _because he can’t breathe..._

“Okay, buddy, can you close your eyes?”A female voice was next to his ear and Virgil nodded, complying and still choking on nothing as the female voice said that they were lifting him onto something and then there were straps around his arms and legs, a mask covering his face.

“Hang on little guy, we need to get you to a hospital.”

Sensation of movement, Virgil felt dizzy as his lungs kept trying to breathe, only at half capacity as everything became too warm and there wasn’t snow or cold anymore.

He wanted to ask about Dad, but he couldn’t even breathe and so he slipped back into unconsciousness as machines beeped and an ambulance of EMTs and him were rushed away.

...

Logan and Virgil were both unconscious by the time paramedics arrived.

Logan never woke up.

Virgil was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?  
> Comments?
> 
> I TAKE REQUESTS NOW:)


End file.
